The VengANTS of Darlene
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The story takes place 4 years after the ANTS have left Webster High, and Chyna is now an official member of Trifecta! But Darlene stills wants revenge after what happened before! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTs of Darlene:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue:**

**The story takes place 4**** years after the Ants had left Webster High. **

**Chy****na had officially become a member of Trifecta after Syerra and Laurin had fired 'Charlene' (who was actually Darlene - the former member who tried to roast them with a lighthouse) for being so much of a pop diva. Chyna even also got bright blonde highlights in her hair!**

**Olive officially becomes Trifecta's new manager and the youngest person ever to win so many Nobel Prizes on the same day.**

**Fletcher becomes a world-famous artist and currently lives in a state-of-the-art penthouse in New York.**

**Angus becomes an ingenious computer hacker for the Government and Violet becomes captain of the Golden Dragons Jujitsu Team.**

**Darryl (Chyna's dad) had became the band's new tour bus driver and Cameron (Chyna's brother) had became the band's new roadie.**

**Chyna and Fletcher are also trying to have a long-distance relationship (boyfriend and girlfriend). _Can their love survive?_**

**Meanwhile, Darlene's plan of going solo isn't working after she became known as the 'Crazy Girl who tried to kill Trifecta' and no record label would sign her as a solo artist!**

**However, Darlene is planning another act of revenge: **

**1. Starting her own group called 'TriAngel'**

**2. Stealing one of Trifecta's songs**

**and**

**3. Become more famous than Trifecta**

**Lexi is trying to find a way to become an even bigger star than Chyna so she joins Darlene's new band.**

**And another girl, a red-head named Rachel who had first audtitioned to be in Trifecta but was beat out by Laurin, also joins Darlene's band!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Chyna, Olive and Fletcher

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTs of Darlene:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Chyna:**

**My name is Chyna Ann Parks.**

**I am now 19 years old and the youngest member of Trifecta.**

**I just had bright blonde highlights done in my hair.**

**I have so many fans in the Trifecta fan club.**

**My best friend Olive is now Trifecta's new manager.**

**Syerra and Laurin hired me after they fired 'Charlene' (actually it was just Darlene in a blonde wig) for being WAY too much of a diva.**

**My boyfriend, Fletcher (who now lives in a FANCY penthouse apartment in New York) is in a long-distance relationship with me (We keep in touch with our ANT pads)**

**We are now on a six-month-long tour around the US and Canada, then after that, we're off to Europe, Australia, Asia and South America!**

**I heard Lexi (my old frenemy) has just moved to LA. I wonder what she is doing there...**

**Olive:**

**My name is Olive Daphne Doyle.**

**I am now 19 years old.**

**I am now officially Trifecta's manager and the youngest person EVER to win so many Nobel Prizes for chemistry, biology, physics, literature and mathematics (my parents are so proud!).**

**Plus, before I became their manager, me and Chyna were HUGE fans of Trifecta! Thanks to them, I was able to finally prove Euler's formula (E to the power of the product of the imaginary number and Pi equals negative 1) while I listened to the house remix of 'Who Dat Partycat'!**

**And now I'm on the road with them! And my best friend! How awesome is that!?**

**I wonder how Fletcher (my other friend) is doing in New York...**

**Fletcher:**

**My name is Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby (yes, I know my middle name is weird.)**

**I am now 19 years old.**

**I am now a professional and VERY successful artist now currently living in New York in this REALLY AWESOME penthouse!**

**It's got a great view of New York, a huge staircase, and a place where I can hang all of my paintings! (Most of them are of Chyna.)**

**Yeah, that's right! Chyna is now MY girlfriend! After all those years of hiding it, we finally said that we loved each other!**

**But, since she's joined Trifecta and been on the road with Olive, Syerra, Laurin, her dad and her brother, we haven't been able to see each other a lot, but we still video chat every day though.**

**I wonder what Chyna and Olive are feeling right now...**


	3. Chapter 3 Darlene and Lexi

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTs of Darlene:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Darlene:**

**I cannot believe they kicked me out of the group again! It took them SO long to recognise me without my disguise! (Yes, my disguise was a blonde wig.) **

**And no record company will accept me as a solo artist, 'cause now I'm known as the 'Crazy Girl who tried to kill Trifecta'! (I'm not crazy; they are for not signing me!)**

**But, luckily I won't worry, 'cause I'm getting even! I have a plan in three simple steps:**

**1. Start my own group called TriAngel ('cause we all have the voices of angels!)**

**2. Steal one of Trifecta's songs (a cover version of 'Go')**

**and**

**3. Become EVEN more famous than Trifecta! **

**Then we'll be even!**

_**(laughs evil)**_

**Lexi:**

**I can't believe this! I have been in LA for three months and I haven't gotten a single acting or singing job! Why did Chyna get famous and I didn't?! I'm way prettier than her!**

**Anyway, so far I have been to 30 auditions and none of them accepted me because I was too blonde and pretty! (and who can blame them?)**

**But, I won't worry, because someday I'll be the star and not her!**

_**(laughs evil)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Off to New York

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTS of Darlene:**

**Chapter 4:**

**9:30am. The band had just had breakfast and are on their way to their next show (in New York!).**

_**Chyna: **_**I can't believe that we're on our way to New York!**

_**Syerra:**_** Mm-hmm. Darryl, are we there yet?**

_**Darryl: **_**Not yet, only about 30 more miles to go.**

_**Cameron: **_**Sweet!**

_**Laurin: **_**No way! The cover of this month's Teeny Bopper magazine says that Trifecta is on their way to New York! **

_**Cameron: **_**Wow! They really know these things!**

_**Olive: **_**Interesting factoid about New York; New York was of course the capital city of the United States from 1785 until 1790!**

_**(Chyna's ANT Pad beeps)**_

_**Chyna: **_**I wonder who that could be...**

**It was Fletcher!**

_**Fletcher: **_**Hey, girlfriend!**

_**Chyna: **_**Hey, boyfriend! You'll never guess where our next show is!**

_**Fletcher: **_**Really? Is it that hard to guess?**

_**Chyna: **_**Fletcher, we're going to New York!**

_**Fletcher: **_**That's great! That means I'll be able to see you in concert! I have two front-row tickets!**

_**Chyna: **_**Great! See you there! Love you!**

_**Fletcher: **_**Love you too, honey pie!**

_**Chyna: **_**PLEASE don't call me that!**

_**Fletcher: **_**Sorry! Love you!**

_**(the screen turns off)**_

_**Chyna: **_**Yeah, love you too...**

_**Olive: **_**What's wrong, Chyna?**

_**Chyna: **_**Fletcher just called me on my ANT Pad. He said he loves me, but we hardly get to see each other!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	5. Chapter 5 We've arrived

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTs of Darlene:**

**Chapter 5:**

**12:30pm. Trifecta have arrived in New York!**

**_Chyna:_ Guys! Check it out, we're finally in New York! We've arrived!**

**_Laurin:_ No way! Teeny Bopper magazine also says that Trifecta's arrived!**

**_Cameron:_ Cool!**

**_Syerra:_ OK, so the first venue we'll be performing at is Central Park, then we'll hit 3 more theatres, then it's off to Arizona!**

**_Chyna:_ And then after Arizona and the states, we're all off to Europe!**

**_Olive:_ Interesting factoid about Europe; Europe is one of the world's seven continents, and is bordered by the Arctic Ocean at the North, the Atlantic Ocean to the West, the Mediterranean Sea to the South, and the Black Sea and connected waterways to the SouthEast!**

**_Chyna:_ Olive, please tell me that you won't be giving us all "interesting factoids" on the way to Europe, are you?**

**_Olive:_ Oh yeah, I can't promise on that one.**

**Fletcher then crept up behind Chyna to surprise her.**

**Fletcher: _(shouts)_ Guess who?!**

_**(Chyna screams)**_

**_Fletcher:_ Wow! I wasn't expecting that!**

**_Chyna:_ Fletcher!**

**_Fletcher:_ Chyna!**

**(they hug)**

**_Chyna:_ I'm so glad to see you!**

**_Fletcher:_ You too!**

**_Syerra:_ _(looking at her watch)_ Guys, we've got to get to Central Park! The concert starts in 5 hours!**

**_Laurin:_ No way! Teeny Bopper Magazine also says that Trifecta's concert in Central Park is in 5 hours!**

**_Cameron:_ Awesome! I wonder what's gonna happen to us next!**

**_Chyna:_ Sorry Fletcher, but we have to go! We need to rehearse, try on our costumes...**

**Fletcher: It's OK, I understand. Oh, I better get there too! I'll see you on stage! Love you! (he exits)**

**Chyna: Yeah, love you too...**

_**What will happen at the concert?**_


	6. Chapter 6 The concert begins

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTS of Darlene:**

**Chapter 6:**

**5:30pm. The concert is about to begin, and Trifecta are backstage getting ready. **

**The band were all wearing their signature colours and signs:**

**Chyna's colour was pink, and her sign was a musical note, as she was a musical prodigy.**

**Syerra's colour was blue, and her sign was a crown, as she was the unofficial leader of the group.**

**and Laurin's colour was green, and her sign was a star, as she felt that her dreams of being a star were finally coming true when she first joined the band.**

**6:00pm. The concert had begun.**

**Trifecta first started off with their smash-hit song; Go.**

_**(motorbikes rev and audience screams.)**_

**All:**

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo, Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Syerra:**_

_**Everywhere I go **_

_**I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising**_

_**On the horizon, yeah**_

_**Walking down the street**_

_**I feel the energy**_

_**The world is demanding**_

_**The spaceship has landed**_

_**Now there's no going back**_

_**Back, back, back, back, back**_

_**No, there's no going back**_

_**Back, back, back, back**_

_**Chyna:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Chyna:**_

_**Everyone I know feels like**_

_**The planet spinning faster and faster**_

_**Straight for disaster (oh)**_

_**Shine under the pressure**_

_**'cause the way we that we do it will define us**_

_**Pressure makes diamonds.**_

_******All: **_

_**Now there's no going back, bac-back, bac-back, bac-back, back.**_

_**Now there's no going back, bac-back, bac-back, bac-back, back.**_

_**Chyna:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down **_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Laurin:**_

_**I feel it in the air tonight**_

_**I'm seeing the lights **_

_**In the dark ignited**_

_**And no one's stopping me now**_

_**I'm living my dream**_

_**All:**_

_**And you're all invited**_

_**Chyna:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_** Go where you go (Go x 7). Go where you go (Go x 7). Go where you go (Go x 7).**_

_**Go (x4) (gooooooooooo),**_

_**(Gooooooooooooo),**_

_**(Goooooooooooooo),**_

_**Go, go.**_

_**(the smoke blasters go off.)**_

_**(the audience screams.)**_

**Then, they sang 'Who Dat Partycat?'**

_**All:**_

_**He's the purr-fect guy**_

_**See him slink on by**_

_**And when the music hits**_

_**He gets down like this**_

_**Chyna:**_

_**Meow-meow**_

_**Laurin:**_

_**Who Dat Partycat?**_

_**Sierra:**_

_**Watch me now**_

_**Laurin:**_

_**Who Dat Partycat?**_

_**Chyna:**_

_**Meow-meow**_

_**Laurin:**_

_**Who Dat Partycat?**_

_**All:**_

_**He's the cat**_

_**That knows where the party at!**_

**Then, for the finale, they sang 'Exceptional':**

_**All:**_

_**Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo  
(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh)  
Whoo!**_

_**Chyna:**__**  
Everybody's got their thing  
Something different we all bring  
Don't you let 'em clip your wings  
You got it, you got it**_

_**Laurin:  
We're on fire and we blaze  
In extraordinary ways  
365 days  
We got it, we got it**_

_**Sierra:  
You can dream it, you can be it  
If you can feel it, you can believe it**_

_**All:  
Cause I am, you are, we are  
Exceptional, exceptional  
Yeah I am, you are, we are  
Exceptional, exceptional  
Ooh, ooh ohh, ooh ohh  
Whoo!**_

**Everyone loved it; the concert was a success!**


	7. Chapter 7 The break up

**ANT Farm:**

**The VengANTS of Darlene:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Everything was going great, but after the concert, Fletcher needed to talk to Chyna about their long-distance relationship.**

_**Chyna: **_**Fletcher! Did you enjoy the concert?**

**_Fletcher:_ Yeah, it was so cool! But, there's something I need to talk to you about.**

**Chyna: Really, what?**

**_Fletcher:_ Well, watching the concert has given me a lot of time to think.**

**_Chyna:_ Think about what?**

**_Fletcher:_ Well, it's just that you're a Trifecta superstar, and I'm just an artist living in New York! I just don't think this long-distance relationship is good for us.**

**_Chyna:_ Fletcher, what are you trying to say?**

**_Fletcher:_ What I'm trying to say is... I think we should break up. Have fun on your tour.**

_**(Fletcher exits.)**_

**_Chyna:_ Fletcher...!**

**_Olive:_ What's wrong, Chyna?**

**_Chyna:_ I think Fletcher and I just broke up.**

**_Olive:_ Oh no; I'm really sorry, Chyna.**

_**(Syerra and Laurin enter.)**_

**_Chyna:_ Syerra? Laurin? What is it?**

**_Syerra:_ Guys, we have a big problem! Some new band called 'TriAngel' stole our song 'Go' and got 3 million hits on the Internet!**

**_All:_ What?!**

_**(they all see the video and notice something.)**_

**_Chyna:_ Wait a minute, that's Lexi!**

**_Syerra:_ And Darlene!**

**_Olive:_ Who's that other girl with them?**

**_Syerra:_ That's Rachel!**

**_Chyna:_ Who's Rachel?**

**_Syerra:_ Rachel was one of the first to audition for Trifecta, but she was mad when she found out that Laurin go into the band and not her. She vowed that one day, she would be famous and make us wish we put her in the band!**

**_Laurin:_ Although, at the audition, it wasn't my fault that she went psycho!**

**_Chyna:_ So, what are we going to do about 'TriAngel'?**

**_Syerra:_ We'll just have to see how it all turns out.**

_**What will happen next for the band?**_


End file.
